


On the Run

by MultiFangirlll



Category: Supernatural, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirlll/pseuds/MultiFangirlll
Summary: Young Sam and Dean have experienced a lot. But they never heard of something like the flare. Until they were taken by W.I.C.K.E.D. Will they make new friends, enemies, or more importantly, a way out. Rated T for Dean language. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. W.I.C.K.E.D is good

It had been years since the fire. John was still searching for the thing that had killed Mary and Sam and Dean were left alone in another motel room. Sam was about 12 and Dean just turned 16. But lately something strange had happened. Random people were infected with some kind of monster infection. People called it the flare. Somehow Sam and Dean were immune. They had been hunting some cases but until John could figure out what that thing was, the brothers were demanded to stay inside that motel room. John had seen things. Children being stolen by people, or what he thought were people. And after Mary, he couldn't bear to lose his sons too. Only Dean, could sometimes go outside just to get some food and basic stuff.

It had gotten pretty lonely for the boys. Sam wanted to go to school again and Dean wanted to go hunting. Their father hadn't come back in days now and they started to worry, especially because the flare would usually just take adults.

"When is he coming back, Dean?" Sam asked worried.

"Patience Sammy, he'll make it." Dean said trying to calm his brother, even though he was pretty scared himself. But he wasn't going to show that.

When another silence was about to cross to room, they heard a knock on the motel room door. Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise.

Could that be him? He wouldn't knock would he? He had a key.

Slowly, Dean walked to the door and tried to look through the peephole. He vaguely saw two men standing outside in white quarantine suits. It couldn't be some kind of monster so Dean opened the door in a small peek. The men were staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"Are you in there alone?" One of them asked.

_What was that question supposed to mean? Who were these people?_

By Dean's hesitation the men noticed he wasn't alone and kept asking.

"Is it okay if we come in to explain ourselves?" The other one asked.

"Well, not really, I was helping my brother with some homework. Maybe later. Bye bye."

Dean was about to close to door when the man put his foot between it. Dean saw a W.I.C.K.E.D logo on the suits of the strangers.

"Actually, it's really urgent." The man said.

"I said-" at that moment the men broke in. Before Dean could grab a gun or something he was already surrounded by the stranger. The other man walked in and said: "you were right, there are two of them in here." In some kind of microphone. More man came in a few seconds later and Dean looked over to Sam. The strangers were coming at him and he was standing in a corner. Not at all insecure or anything, but constantly looking at Dean. Dean himself managed to knock the first man out, but there were too many. When one of them was holding his arms from behind, he saw Sam was being captured too.

"Look kids, we just want to talk." Said one of them.

"Yeah well, then talk!" Dean responded in and sarcastically angry tone.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Our organization is called W.I.C.K.E.D and we only want to help."

"Where are your parents?" Another W.I.C.K.E.D guy asked.

"You keep talking, we don't have to tell you anything." Dean said.

"They'll be back very soon." Sam added.

"Then we have to be quick." The stranger said and he turned to Sam and Dean again.

"I didn't want it to go this way, but if you boys don't want to come with us, we have to make you."

Sam looked at Dean, scared. Dean was still processing what was going on and before he knew there was a black bag over his head and he couldn't see anything.

 


	2. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize, this is an incredibly short chapter, the next one will be longer. I'll get to the actual crossover part next chapter. Enjoy!

The brothers were sitting in a moving car, still unable to see anything with a bag over their heads. Sam had tried to count how long the ride took, like he learned from his dad. But it was a very long ride and unfortunately he had lost count. He tried not to be scared, Dean would only make fun of him. But he was petrified.

The car stopped and Sam felt someone pulling him out. He called out.

"Dean!?"

"It's going to be okay Sammy, I'll get us out of here." Dean voice went softer, further away. They were being separated.

...

When Dean's bag was being removed from his head, he was laying on a cold table. People were standing around him. He couldn't see what was going on, he was being tied down, he had one free hand though. He felt that they were searching him for knives or something. He heard people around him talking.

"He's a sixteen year old kid! He wouldn't have any weapons on him!"

"It's Dean Winchester." Then everyone was silent.

He saw some woman pulling his watch off, then she grabbed the chord of his necklace, wanting to take that off too. Dean put his hand on the necklace pressing it to his chest.

"No." He said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry kid, we have to."

"Oh come on! It's way too small for a hidden gun or knife or something in there right?"

He was silent for a few seconds.

"Please, I need to keep this." He was still holding the Samulet to his chest.

The woman walked away. Dean started looking around, searching for his brother. Sam was nowhere to be found. He tried to ask some of these doctors, but no one was kind enough to give him some answers. They were all just ignoring him. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his head. People were doing something to his hear, or better yet, his brain. A few seconds later everything went black.


End file.
